


plan

by opurple



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ME - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opurple/pseuds/opurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>none</p>
            </blockquote>





	plan

Climbing up the last few stairs before reaching the third floor of his school's dorm building feels horridly agonizing after a classical example of a day-gone-terribly-wrong. Sleeping

over the scheduled time of his important and unusually well prepared presentation, spending most of his lunch break trying to explain his mistake to the teacher while doing his best to show how hard he had worked for this one and that he definitely should deserve a second change.

  
Whole day continued in the same unfortunate manner and the last straw was his mother calling and canceling his long waited weekend at home. He had even carried around an awfully heavy backpack whole day intending to rush straight to the railway station after the last class. Chanyeol shifts the strap of the back on his aching shoulder and scowls to the dirty linoleum floor of the hallway.

Baekhyun tried to cheer him up by buying him a beer in the pub they usually went to hangout. It started off nicely but after couple of beers everything came tumbling down. His one and only ex-girlfriend walked in with her new boyfriend and acted all lovey-dovey only few tables away from theirs.

  
He has broken up with the girl only two months ago after almost a year of dating, but it's not like he misses her or is even sad over the break up. He just felt uncomfortable to see her with a new man so quickly after him and the way she ignored his presence didn't make it any better.

  
So the clock ticks merely half past seven when he unlocks the door of his dorm room with shift and irritated moves. He takes quick strides in, intending to crash head first to his bed and sleep away rest of the god-awful day. His plan gets whipped away from his head the very moment he steps to the main room past the corner of the almost non-existent entryway.

  
The scene in front of him makes his mind stumble for two reasons. A tiny part of his brains register that he forgot to inform his roommate about the change of plans. His roommate is under an impression that he will be away whole weekend and their shared room can be used how ever the other one pleases during it. Or at least was under that impression until few seconds ago when Chanyeol rushed into the room like a drunk bull.

 

 

 

  
Mostly his mind is filled with a still shot of the sight that had welcomed. His few years younger roommate staring up to him with big eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights. Jongin sitting on the bed with his legs carelessly spread while holding a small mirror in his hands. The normally shy but rather masculine dance prodigy wearing a flimsy and obscenely low cut undershirt, white knee-high soccer socks and a thin burgundy red skirt reaching only barely one third down the boy's thighs. A pink little bow fastened on the messily styled dark brown locks perfecting the look and a slight amount of make-up applied with a clearly inexperienced hands.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol blinks and the image disappears and gets replaced with a current state of his roommate. Jongin has shifted to sit on the edge of the bed staring the floor rigidly while pulling the hem of the skirt down as his other hand squeezes the mirror frantically.

 

 

 

  
He and Jongin became roommates only few months ago. Their relationship has formed into a comfortable companionship if not quite into a friendship. He has grown to think the younger one as a pleasant roommate and doesn't have any problems with telling everyone that he rather likes the quiet boy.

 

 

 

  
Their simple relationship hasn't prepared him for this kind of encounter. So Chanyeol gapes helplessly, opening his mouth only to close it again. His tired mind offers him two different ways to react in this situation. Burst into laughter or walk away and pretend it never happened.

 

 

 

  
But something in the rigid boy on the bed makes him push away both of the offered actions. Within few seconds his mind understands what he has known instinctively. If he were to laugh or walk away, his roommate would most likely do something stupid because of embarrassment. Like jump out of the window of their dorm room. At third floor.

 

 

 

  
His mind stumbles and the silence stretches for too long. Chanyeol tries to find a way to act but nothing seems right and-

 

 

 

  
Jongin looks like he's going to cry and Chanyeol needs to do something _fast_ and isn't he supposed to be socially intelligent damn it why his geniousness always fails in the important times like this-

 

 

 

  
When Jongin's shoulders hunch even more Chanyeol drops all the useless panicking and follows the first thing that comes to his mind. It is most likely a bad idea but same time it seems the most perfect one. Baekhyun should be proud of him because the way of thinking the smaller one has tried to imbed to Chanyeol's mind for years is finally showing its presence.

 

 

 

  
 _When you see a cute girl, flirt._

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol ignores talentedly the fact that Baekhyun most likely didn't mean to include a situation like this into the saying.

 

 

 

  
Jongin jumps a little when Chanyeol's heavy backpack hits the floor and the boy looks up with a big scared eyes. As a master of smiles Chanyeol pulls on without an effort one of his easy-going smiles. It reaches his eyes because of the genuine urge to hug the boy and tell everything is alright.

 

 

 

  
Jongin's eyes are still wet when the boy frowns to the older one confusedly. The peachy pink lipstick on his full lips makes them look soft and moist and Chanyeol feels his smile widening.

 

 

 

  
 _No, that's too wide. A tad too creepy. Smaller one thank you. Good._   _No, that's- Okay, now that's good._

 

 

 

  
He tries to keep his voice smoothing and low when he speaks to the scared boy.

 

 

 

  
“Hi there.” Chanyeol says and blushes as it sounds more of a purr than he honestly meant to.

 

 

 

  
Jongin averts his eyes again and fiddles with the mirror nervously. Chanyeol walks slowly closer and sits carefully next to the other one. He tries his best to calculate his every movement and sits close enough to feel the boy's heat on his bare forearm but still far enough to tell the other he still respects his personal space.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol leans his elbows to knees and rests his chin on his hands trying to see Jongin's face through the boy's wild brown bangs. Jongin is still rigid and nervous and suddenly Chanyeol wants nothing more than see a blush taking over the paled cheeks.

 

 

 

  
“Fancy to see such a pretty girl here. Mind if I bother you for a while? I would really like to get to know you a little bit better.” Chanyeol hums while knowing very well that Baekhyun would cringe to him because  _that's not how flirting is done, Chanyeol_.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol's words, and maybe his tone too, make Jongin's eyes fly wide open and his fingers stumble with the mirror, sending it to the floor. Chanyeol leans to pick it up. When he reaches his hand out to give the mirror back to the boy, he can see a faint redness rising upwards from Jongin's bare shoulders. It makes the boy's smooth and tan skin seem even more inviting and Chanyeol is beyond to care how proper it is to think like that about his male roommate. He has already come to a conclusion that he likes this whole flirting thing. If he likes something, he goes for it. Simple but effective.

 

 

 

  
Jongin doesn't accept the mirror back so Chanyeol leans again to his knees and peeks the boy's downcast face while tapping his lips with the mirror ponderingly. The movement seems to catch Jongin's attention and the blush finally reaches the boy's cheeks.

 

 

 

  
“Names could be a good start, right?” Chanyeol continues with a low voice and Jongin presses his legs tighter together and starts to fiddle the hem of his skirt. Chanyeol notices how smooth and hairless the skin on the boy's thighs is, even though he could swear the last time he saw the other in shorts, it had been hairier than his. Chanyeol fights back an urge to touch and keeps talking instead.

 

 

 

  
“I'm Park Chanyeol, but you can call me oppa if you want. Would you like that?”

 

 

 

  
Jongin's eyes flicker up with a surprise for a second before going back to stare the fidgeting fingers. Chanyeol taps the bare thigh lightly to get the attention back to him while pestering, “Would you like to call me oppa? I would like that a lot. Would you?”

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol feels a rush of victory when he sees a slight nod before Jongin hides his face behind his hands with a familiar shy gesture. It makes Chanyeol notice that the boy has even painted his nails with a pretty shade of peachy pink and coos inside his mind because of  _cute_.

 

 

 

  
“How would you like me to call you then?” Chanyeol asks next but Jongin doesn't lower his hands and Chanyeol knows too well how hard it is to the boy to talk in unusual situations.

 

 

 

  
“Can oppa pick you a nickname to you?” Chanyeol tries this time and uses deliberately the word that cracked Jongin's wall of unresponsiveness few moments ago. He earns a new nod.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol tries to think words that wouldn't seem too serious and make Jongin close off again.

 

 

 

  
“Hmmm... I'll call you 'poppet' then!”

 

 

 

  
Jongin's hands drop and he looks Chanyeol with a confused but still flushed expression. “Poppet?” The boy asks with a quiet voice.

 

 

 

  
“Yeah. It means pretty much same as doll and it's used as an endearment when referred to a pretty little things like you.” Chanyeol explains and touches the back of Jongin's hand testingly. Jongin's fingers twitch but the hand doesn't shy away so Chanyeol starts to stroke the smooth skin slowly with his fingertips.

 

 

 

  
“Oh, okay... I'm not pretty though.” Jongin mumbles and Chanyeol doesn't like the way the boy frowns towards the mirror on Chanyeol's hand.

 

 

 

  
“Sure you are, poppet! Let oppa show you!” Chanyeol hums as an idea pop in his mind. He stands up only to position himself behind the younger one so that the boy is sitting between his legs. Chanyeol leans his cheek close to Jongin's ear so they both can see the boy's reflection from the mirror he is holding in front of them.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol keeps his voice quiet and gentle as he goes on with his plan called make-Jongin-see-what-I-see-because-it-is-too-damn-pretty-to-be-frowned-upon.  _The name might need a little bit of shortening in future_ , Chanyeol's multitasking mind ponders before the heat of Jongin's body starts to sink into his front and tangles every sidetracking thoughts of his.

 

 

 

  
“Your hair is so full and smooth and it shines so beautifully. These slight curls highlighten the innocence and softness of your face.” Chanyeol murmurs and sees how the boy blushes but stares the mirror intensely.

 

 

 

  
“Your eyes are perfect bedroom eyes and so warm and inviting. Your eyebrows give their add-on to the effect. Your skin looks delicious and your lips are actually pretty damn sexy. And may I add that that shade of lipstick fits you perfectly. And your nose is the most cutest thing ever.”

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol continues painting with his words hoping that the other one will see it too even despite the insecurity he still sees through the mirror. Slowly his words of reassurance find a new, highly unintended direction. “Your jaw line is so nicely sculpted and your neck is made for kisses and slow licks. Your shoulders are so meaty and round that oppa wants to bite and nibble them before licking down to your arms all the way to suck those cute little fingers.”

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol's voice tightens as he continues and fingers of his free hand start to trail down the named body parts along his words. “Your chest is so soft and smooth and your stomach is calling for caresses. Your hip bones should be illegal and your hips are made to be held tightly.”

 

 

 

  
“Your thighs seem so strong that oppa wants to plant himself between them and the way your calves slim down to your ankles makes oppa want to do this.” Chanyeol gasps to Jongin's ear and he has no idea how everything lead to this but now he is holding Jongin under the thigh, forcing the boy bend his leg up so the thigh is pressing against Jongin's chest.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol feels the younger one leaning heavily against him and there is no room to deny the fact that he is half-hard against the small of Jongin's back. A glance down over Jongin's shoulder tells him that the state of the other one isn't any better. The sight of the tenting skirt makes him throw away the remaining parts of his sanity because  _fuck it_ and he slides the hand with the mirror under Jongin's other leg, hoisting it up next to the other one.

 

 

 

  
“Lift your legs up for oppa, poppet. There are more parts of you that are beautiful so let oppa show them to you.” Chanyeol murmurs to the boy's ear and Jongin's slightly shaky hands appear to take a hold under the knees, holding his own legs up against his chest freeing Chanyeol's hands to explore.

 

 

 

  
He slides the younger one slightly lower against his chest and finally the mirror is showing clearly curves of the round ass. The skirt is still hanging in the way of most of Jongin's crotch but Chanyeol can still see a slide of shining underwear under the hem. Peachy pink. A peachy pink satin underwear. Chanyeol's mouth dries and he has to clear his throat to start talking.

 

 

 

  
“Your ass is a freaking master piece. So round and full and perky that oppa wants to same time spank it and kiss it.” He hears Jongin's breathing hitch and he can see the strong muscles of the subject of his words clench.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol's hand reaches hem of the skirt to reveal the still hidden crotch area. Jongin lets out a strange and low sound and Chanyeol stops. The boy doesn't do anything to stop him but Chanyeol can sense the unsureness as clearly as if it was said out loud.

 

 

 

  
“Do you want to stop? I won't do this if you don't want to.” Chanyeol says quietly.

 

 

 

  
“No, I- I'm just- When you lift that skirt it won't look-” Jongin struggles with delivering his thoughts. “I don't have.. you know... vag- uh... you know... like all the girls you have slept with had.”

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol lets out a strangled sound and pulls the boy into a tight hug, ending up to bend the other one in half because of encircling his arms under the bended knees instead of the chest. “Doesn't this hard dick pressing against your back tell you already that I don't give a flying fuck about that? I want you. Just the way you are. Do you want to continue? I'll stop if you don't want to.” Chanyeol says as clearly as he can.

 

 

 

  
“I- I want to continue. But don't take my underwear fully off, okay?” Jongin says and sounds so small and fragile that Chanyeol wants to stop this all and pull a blanket over both of them and just hug and cuddle the boy into an oblivion. But, as Jongin lifts the skirt up on his own, Chanyeol's mind slips straight back to its original track.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol releases the tight embrace and Jongin goes back to hold his legs up while Chanyeol uses the mirror to show them both the enchanting bulges hidden behind the shining material. The underwear is clearly made for women and it has difficulties to hold in the roundness of Jongin's balls. The area near the lace on the top of the underwear is wet from the precome of Jongin's earlier hard-on, even though the previous conversation and nervousness seem to have made Jongin soften almost fully.

 

 

 

  
“And I don't know what you were talking about. Your pussy here is perfect and beautiful. Honestly way better than my ex's.” Chanyeol hums and the fingers of his free hand travel down of the smooth fabric all the way to the back, inching his hand under the other to get a hold of the lacy border. With gentle tugs he pulls the underwear to rest right under the bulge of Jongin's sack.

 

 

 

  
“Oh look how cute your hole is.” Chanyeol coos happily and watched through the mirror how Jongin's asshole twitches couple of times. The thin skin around the puckered hole is slightly darker shade than rest of the boy and Chanyeol is really surprised to see that it's completely hairless. Even his ex had few hairs there and Chanyeol is so intrigued by the fact that he doesn't think twice before reaching to touch it.

 

 

 

  
“Did you wax it?” Chanyeol asks curiously while marveling the velvety smoothness.

 

 

 

  
“Yeah.” Jongin sighs. “I didn't have... school yesterday so I waxed my legs and all my... And today after school I just did some final touches like doing my nails and cleaning my- you know- inside of me.” Talking seemed difficult to the boy but same time it sounded like he really needed to let it out.

 

 

 

  
“Oh. So you had plans to use this cute little pussy of yours today, poppet?” Chanyeol asks and slips back to his role while trying to fight off the sudden nasty feeling stirring inside him. He doesn't have a right to feel possessive over the younger boy. No, he doesn't. “With someone else than oppa?”

 

 

 

  
Jongin squirms in his arms while Chanyeol's finger circles the occasionally twitching hole. “Well, not really. Not with anyone actually.”

 

 

 

  
A knot ease on Chanyeol's chest. “So with yourself then?” The boy's hair tickles Chanyeol's cheek as the other one nods. “Oh such a naughty poppet. Care to show oppa what you were planning to do?”

 

 

 

  
“Alright.” Jongin answers easily to Chanyeol's surprise. The younger one lowers his legs and stands up to take a step to reach the drawer of his desk. Chanyeol places the mirror on the floor and starts to play with the hem of Jongin's skirt, lifting it up to take a peek of his roommates ass before lowering it, only to do the same again.

 

 

 

  
“I like this skirt. It looks good on you.” Chanyeol declares while stroking the back of Jongin's thigh. The boy smooths the burgundy fabric down without saying anything but Chanyeol can see from his stance that he is pleased.

 

 

 

  
Jongin turns back and places a box, really innocent and ordinary looking one, to the bed. The boy climbs after it and positions himself to lean his upper back to the wall, a pillow tugged behind his lower back. The skirt bundles to the waistand Chanyeol can see that the panties are still lowered the way he left them.

 

 

 

  
Jongin bends his legs and opens the box. Chaneyol shifts to sit fully on the bed to see better. Only slightly blushing Jongin pulls out a half full bottle of lubricant and a pink toy. Chanyeol supposes the toy is called a vibrator because he sees a cord leading to a little box, which is most likely some kind of controller. Or something like that because honestly he has no idea.

 

 

 

  
Being a man, Chanyeol of course quickly estimates the size of the toy and notes that even though his dick isn't as long as it, he is at least slightly thicker. Chanyeol isn't too self-conscious about his size, okay maybe he is but that's not the point, but he is happy to know that Jongin likes to have something around his size inside of that cute hole.

 

 

 

  
Jongin glances him with a hint of uneasiness and Chanyeol smiles encouragingly back. “Have you used it before?” Chanyeol asks curiously.

 

 

 

  
Jongin bites his painted lower lip before answering. “Yeah.”

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol feels his cock twitch with excitement. “A lot?” A nod. “While I have been here?”

 

 

 

  
Jongin flushes into deep red before nodding. “Only couple of times. When you have been asleep. Without turning the vibrations on, of course.”

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol sees in his mind Jongin under the covers pushing the toy inside of the pretty ass, while he himself is sleeping soundly on the other side of the room. He images how the boy bites his lips to stay quiet and how the low moans still escape from the throat -and suddenly his pants are way too tight and he quickly opens them with one hand.

 

 

 

  
“Next time make sure I'm awake, okay?” Chanyeol rasps. “Or make some kind of loud sounds so I will wake up. That would be nice way to wake up.”

 

 

 

  
“Okay.” Jongin answers and Chanyeol can see a genuine smile taking over Jongin's face even though his eyes are fixed into the way Jongin expertly spreads some of the lubricant to the toy.

 

 

 

  
“That's so thick lube. I have a lot more fluid one.” Chanyeol hums absentmindedly.

 

 

 

  
“That's because this is meant for, you know, anal sex.” Jongin mutters. Chanyeol finds it so endearing that Jongin is easily holding a lubed toy in his hand while two fingers of his other hand are circling his hole, when same time the boy can't even say _anal sex_ without flustering.

 

 

 

  
Then Jongin's fingers are pushing in. Chanyeol swallows with difficulty when he sees tan thighs tremble as the fingers are coaxed deeper. He gets totally captivated by the way the fingers move in and out of the clearly unbelievably tight hole, until he hears a chuckle and quickly snaps his gaping mouth shut.

 

 

 

  
Soon the toy is brought back to his vision and he blinks before stopping Jongin by the wrist. “Show oppa how it moves before you push it in, poppet.” He orders curiously.

 

 

 

  
Jongin pushes a switch on the white box and the toy seems so wake into life. It starts humming and swirling slowly. Jongin's thumb keeps pushing a little roll on the box, making the movement quicken until it swirls so fast that the sticky lube starts to move and drop from the toy. Then Jongin stops the vibrator and looks the older one questioningly.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol has never felt so much in charge with anyone else when he nods and Jongin guides the toy to his hole. Chanyeol leans closer and watches how the tip gets nudged inside the muscle ring. After Jongin gets the tip half way in his muscles seem to pull the toy deeper, making Jongin's thighs twitch, and Chanyeol's cock is about to burst right there and then.

 

 

 

  
“Oh fuck.” Chanyeol sighs. “Oh fuck, your pussy is perfect.”

 

 

 

  
Jongin's cheeks are prettily pink as he pushes the toy a little bit deeper and moves it back and worth before turning it back on. Jongin's whole body jerks as the device starts to swirl and move inside of him. The movement is quite slow and Chanyeol starts to jerk his own cock in the same rhythm. Jongin's dark eyes follow his hand on the shaft and Chanyeol decides that this is the most erotic moment ever occurred in his life.

 

 

 

  
He sees the boy canting the toy to aim the tip to the front wall of Jongin's insides and the imminent effect leaves Chanyeol stare with his mouth hanging open. Jongin's legs shudder and his back arches while his head tilts back. His eyes squeeze shut, full lips open to a pleased moan and Chanyeol has to stop moving his hand to keep himself from coming.

 

 

 

  
Jongin straightens back to his previous position but doesn't change angle of the toy. The boy wears a really erotic expression with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks as he looks straight to Chanyeol. “Oppa,” Jongin sighs with a low voice, “I want your... in my mouth.”

 

 

 

  
A thought of having Jongin's plush painted lips around his cock makes his hands shake from hurry as he pushes his pants lower while nodding. “Come here, poppet. Oppa's dick is all yours.”

 

 

 

  
He watches with wide eyed interest as Jongin shifts to kneel on the bed while holding the toy in with one hand and leaning to the other to lower his face above Chanyeol happily pulsating cock. The full lips open up and meet the precome drop on Chanyeol's cock. Chanyeol feels a wet softness lapping the clear liquid away and he is so close to just thrust into the heat behind those perfect lips.

 

 

 

  
“Come on, poppet. Give oppa a nice deep kiss.” Chanyeol teases. He feels a warm breath on his shaft and thinks the boy is chuckling and then he isn't thinking anything because holy shit it's warm and moist and deep and-

 

 

 

  
After almost a minute of non-thinking Chanyeol manages to turn his brains back on and thinks it's ridiculous he hasn't pushed his dick between those lips earlier, during these few months of being roommates. Totally ridiculous. Because it's perfect and heaven and -oh fuck he's going to come soon- Chanyeol pulls quickly Jongin by the hair, causing his cock to slip out, and tries to breath deep.

 

 

 

  
To get something else to think he reaches to take the controller of the vibrator and swirls the roll on its side. Luckily Jongin isn't holding him between his teeth anymore because Chanyeol manages to turn the device in the full speed and the reaction of the boy is knee-jerking. Jongin's back arches and he pushes his face into Chanyeol's pubes to stay on his knees. Chanyeol's dick presses against the boy's cheek as the boy spasms and whines and Chanyeol thinks he might have managed to get a little bit of precome on the other one's bow. He stares with fascination the way Jongin's asscheeks twitch when the boy pulls the toy out.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol looks slowly down with wide eyes and Jongin looks up with equally bewildered expression. Jongin's eyeliner and mascara are smudged and make his eyes look exceptionally big. And cute.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol smiles sheepishly to the boy. “I'm sorry.”

 

 

 

  
“It's okay.” Jongin answers with a shaky grin and straightens up while trying to rearrange his hairdo before remembering that his hands have still lube smeared on them. Chanyeol helps him with his hair and bow and even swipes away a bit of the black mess under Jongin's left eye with his thumb. Jongin stills trustingly until Chanyeol's clumsy fingers pull away.

 

 

 

  
Jongin looks up to Chanyeol with a faint smile. “Does oppa want to.. take this poppet?”

 

 

 

  
“You don't have any idea how much oppa wants to fuck  _his_ poppet.” Chanyeol grins back at him and wants to pull the younger one into a warm hug because of the pleased look on the other's dolled up face.

 

 

 

  
“I don't have condoms. Do you?” Jongin asks awkwardly and Chanyeol scrambles gracelessly up from the bed and shuffles to his table, fishing one condom from the drawer.

 

 

 

  
“Sure I have. Even though oppa would love to fuck his poppet bare.” Chanyeol chuckles and earns a roll of eyes from the younger.

 

 

 

  
Jongin watches with interest as Chanyeol rolls the condom on. To Chanyeol it's hilarious how much their areas of experience differ. Their past sex lives are so far from each others but somehow their experiences are molding into a quite pleasantly together fitting mess.

 

 

 

  
Jongin settles on his hands and knees when Chanyeol climbs back to the bed. The older one of the two lifts the other one's skirt and trails his fingers on the lace of the panties, still pushed aside from the butt. He inches them a little bit lower and sees red trace on the skin under them. Jongin's hand stops his attempt to get rid of the skimpy piece of clothing.

 

 

 

  
“No.” Jongin hisses while balancing to stay up with one hand.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol sighs but lets the panties stay on, only moving them a little bit away from the red marks. His gaze locks to the moist and slightly gaping hole. He touches the slick opening with his finger and curiously pushes the digit in. The slide is easy and he lets the finger sink all the way in. He moves it around to feel the walls and marvels the smoothness and heat.

 

 

 

  
“So pretty and perfect pussy.” Chanyeol sighs, almost saying 'ass' because he doesn't care which one it is, as long he can push his dick into it. But it seems to matter to Jongin so he tries his best to choose the right words. And like as a reward, Jongin's muscles squeeze the base of his finger and suddenly he is in a rush to pull his finger out and bury his dick deep into that perfection.

 

 

 

  
“Come on, poppet. Open up for oppa.” Chanyeol mumbles while nudging the puckered hole with his rubber covered tip. Jongin obeys eagerly and pushes back doing almost all the work for Chanyeol. Chanyeol hisses and sighs and moans and flails inwardly because heat and tight and  _pleasure_. Life is perfect at the very moment his dick is fully in, only to be toppled with even greater perfection as Jongin starts to fuck himself to Chanyeol's cock.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol is quite sure Jongin is starting to think he sucks at sex because all he can do for the first full minute is to stay still and try not to black out. It's so tight and the slide feels so good. Chanyeol wants to pull out and get rid of the damn condom and bury himself bare into the ass and feel the heat in its full glory. _Some day, Chanyeol, some day you will do that_ , he reassures himself and starts testingly move his hips along Jongin's movements.

 

 

 

  
He gets a nicely firm hold of the boy's hips and finally finds a rhythm and angle that make Jongin sigh with pleasure. He mumbles incoherent words to Jongin's back, along the words  _perfect, pretty_  and _poppet_. Chanyeol's hand slides to palm Jongin's hard-on. Jongin lets out a moan but tugs his wrist to get the hand away.

 

 

 

  
“Please,  _please_  let me touch you!” Chanyeol chants to the boy's back. He knows he won't last long and he wants to feel the boy cumming while being buried deep inside. He tries to remember their unworded roles to find a way to make the younger one accept his pleads. “I'm not a man who ignores clit while fucking a perfect pussy like this. Please, let me make my poppet feel good!”

 

 

 

  
Finally Jongin lets go of his wrist and Chanyeol gets back to palming the leaking hard-on under the smooth fabric. Occasionally his fingers reach the heavily swaying sack and give it a gentle squeeze before going back to press the heal of his palm along the shaft. Soon Jongin keens and his arms give in, making his upper body flop to the bed while Chanyeol keeps the boy's ass up with a strong hold of the hips.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol don't have time to a more than a brief mental pat to the back to congratulate himself of a job well done, before Jongin's pulsing walls send him to the whitely flashing pleasure as he gasps and comes into the condom while thrusting shallowly to the spasming tightness.

 

 

 

  
When his shudders cease he notices that he has sunk his nails deep to the softness of Jongin's hips. With a muttered apology he unclasps his hold and keeps the condom from slipping away while pulling out of the perfection called Jongin's ass. Or pussy because Chanyeol really doesn't give a fuck because he knows it's heavenly and that's all that matters to him.

 

 

 

  
Jongin mumbles something to the pillow and stays still with his ass high in the air and cheek pressed to the bedsheets. Chanyeol ties a knot to the condom and tosses it to the direction he remembers the trashcan to be.

 

 

 

  
He pats the other boy to the butt and asks lazily, “Jongin?” It feels like it has been a long time since the last time he used the boy's real name.

 

 

 

  
“Hmm?”

 

 

 

  
“Do you want to shower with me?”

 

 

 

  
“Hm'mm.”

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol decides to take that as a yes and helps the strengthless boy up from the bed. Jongin leans against Chanyeol's side heavily and rubs his eye sleepily with a wrist as his hands have still traces of lube on. Chanyeol places his hand to the other one's waist and starts to guide their way to their small bathroom.

 

 

 

  
He lets Jongin lean against the wall while getting rid of his own sweaty and dirtied clothes. Then he carefully untangles the bow from Jongin's dark, now even more messy, hair and kneels down to pull away the pair of soccer socks. Then he straightens himself again with a hiss and takes off the sweaty shirt and drops the soiled skirt down to pool around Jongin's feet. When he takes a hold of Jongin's panties, planning to get rid of the spoiled piece of fabric, Jongin seems to wake up and realize what is happening.

 

 

 

  
“No!” Jongin gasps and covers his groin with his hands, taking a step back. Chanyeol lets go instantly and tries to figure out what he did wrong. When he sees the insecurities and worries starting to build up the wall he had already hoped to trash for good, he fights back a sigh.  _This will take long_ , Chanyeol thinks and gears up to take down the wall again, knowing very well he will have to do it again and again in the future if he wants to keep the new aspect of their relationship. And he really does.

 

 

 

  
“Jongin.” He says with a firm but gentle manner. “I don't care if you want to dress as a girl because you think I like girls. Neither I care if you want to dress like a girl or boy or both simply because you like it. I don't mind if you feel yourself as a female and want me to see you like that too. I can easily start to think you as girl if that is what you want. Your gender or clothes doesn't matter to me. But please, _please_ , don't try to hide yourself from me or push me away because of something you have or don't have! Please?”

 

 

 

  
Jongin fiddles with the lace and frowns to the ground. Then the boy seems to make a quick decision and pushes the panties down quickly. Chanyeol thinks Jongin looks absolutely adorable standing there with messed up make-up and hairdo, fidgeting hands, stunning body and a flaccid cock covered with drying semen.

 

 

 

  
He crouches down to give a light peck to the boy's last body part he has gotten a change to see. “Well hello there! I have already told how pretty all the other parts of Jongin are, so it's nice to finally see you too, you pretty little thing.” Chanyeol coos to the cock while grinning widely.

 

 

 

  
He hears a snort from above and looks up. A bright red Jongin looks down to him with warm eyes and teasing grin. “What little thing? It's bigger than yours.” The boy sneers.

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol stands up and presses his hand to his chest in a dramatic gesture of shock. “I beg to differ! We clearly need to make some scientific research about the matter! After the shower. In the bed.” Chanyeol declares while pulling the other into the shower after him. The stall is small but neither of them mind as Jongin's forehead leans heavily against the back of Chanyeol's neck.

  
Steam fills the room as the pouring water washes away the quietly shed tears of relieve.


End file.
